


Just Another Day

by PetalBurst



Category: RWBY
Genre: 19 is the legal age in canada, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mature rating for drinking, Pretend this is toronto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalBurst/pseuds/PetalBurst
Summary: Ruby Rose was a "normal" college student, if you consider being a prodigy at the ripe age of fifteen normal. But at seventeen can she handle the day to day life of relationships at college?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is my first time writing an actual fanfic. I don't really know how long this will be chapter wise but if its well reserved I'll continue! S/O to my beta readers and editor!

The day began like any other: getting dressed, shoveling around in her mess of a room to find that one textbook she desperately needed, and stepping out into the world to start another day. Ruby Rose was a "normal" college student, if you consider being a prodigy at the ripe age of fifteen normal. At this young age, she excelled in many areas, many of which sparked a great deal of interest at higher ups within her academy of choice. With her honed skills, she was able to bypass the superficial classes and find her place amongst those of her skill level. It was a brutal experience, but one that helped build her into the person she is today.  
It’s been two years since then; now she's seventeen and it's only a few weeks into the semester of a whole new environment. High school was a cakewalk, but what Ruby was unaware of were the challenges that were lurking around the corners of this academy. It was different, but a good different. While the constant pressure of homework and studying loomed over her constantly and into the night, it was honestly way more refreshing. She had her friends there who she knew were on her side.

Taking a second to fetch her phone from her pocket, she started catching up on her feed and messages. She noticed the time and date and realized something:  
She had been so lost in the motion and her thoughts of actually being here at Beacon, she had totally forgotten it was Sunday. She had messed up her own ‘glorious’ room to get to a class that isn't even until Tuesday. With a heavy sigh, she turned around and stared at the cursed door beckoning her to enter.

**"Weiss, is going to make me eat a brick!" **She accidentally screamed out. She was never good at keeping her thoughts as just that. Thoughts.

Ruby quickly scurried into her shared dorm room and closed the door behind her, letting out a brief sigh of relief until she realized who was standing directly in front of her: The Ice Queen.  
Weiss was not particularly fond of Ruby. And sure, she understood why but she also really really wanted Weiss to like her company. Her trademark scowl found its way to those delicate lips of her and Ruby shuddered. Even her glares could make her shiver. She had that trademark resting bitch face™ on lock and key. It was terrifying.

“Honestly Ruby did you really think that you could just leave a pile of trash on my side of the room and expect me to believe that a wild animal had come in with a vendetta towards me and me _alone_? How inconsiderate can you possibly be!?” She growled, her arm extending out and pointing her index finger to the very large mess that had in fact taken up a majority of Weiss’ side. Ruby sucked in a breath of air and tried to awkwardly laugh the situation off while not getting distracted by the rather cool things that she could be obsessing over in said piles.

“Weiss, look this is crazy and you’re gonna laugh, but I was late for class okay and then It turns out that it was actually on Sunday! Haha isn’t that just hysterical?” She gives an exasperated, tired, laugh and quickly adds,”Weiss you're making it sound like I dumped actual garbage on your floor.” As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew that she had made a huge mistake. Weiss practically huffed, her whole body language shifting and her nostrils flaring. Ruby could tell she had a come-back coming her way but she didn’t want to just stand there and take it. Instead, she decided to do what needed to be done and go rummage through the scattered papers that laid lazily around the room. Normally she wasn’t this messy! Truly, she wasn’t! But a little mess is the price to pay when the consequences of being late to Professor Goodwitch’s class were too risky. The fear of being late to that class would make any rational person so absolutely feral! As Ruby continued to rummage through her belongings, she caught a small glimpse of a familiar set of notes from her English class and it brought back a whole flood of feelings she had been neglecting to acknowledge.

There had been a rather charming black haired individual that day that Ruby had to practically peel her eyes away from in order to pay attention to the lecture. Before she knew it, that individual then asked her with the most amazing smile if they could briefly look over Ruby’s notes and Ruby, the silly girl she was, giddily obliged to the request and happily watched as this charming person looked so intensely through her work. The notebook was then quickly slid back onto Ruby’s desk. On the margins of the page was a simple phrase written in black ink: “Lunch?” It was simple, straight to the point, and it had Ruby’s heart bursting in her chest.  
On that first date she could still remember the way that beautiful stranger’s eyes glittered when the sunlight hit them just right. A nostalgic smile crept onto Ruby’s lips. The moment was quickly shattered once Weiss’ voice began echoing in their room.

“I would say anything you touch is automatically trash, but that would imply your ability to change market value and that’s something I hate.” As the words left the Ice Queen’s lips, her demeanor shifted and a twinge of pain shot Ruby in the chest and the younger girl could not help but pout. Ruby was many things, but she did not deserve this treatment over a few pieces of scattered papers.

Ruby let out a sigh, her feelings melting away with her as she collected the last of her papers and set them aside on the desk nearby.  
“Weiss, I know it’s not my place, but are you okay?” She turned to face her roommate, trying to scan her face for any sign of pain or guilt or anything really. Instead, the Ice Queen she had come to call a friend said nothing. Her eyes appeared glossed over and her face downcast. Ruby had known Weiss for a fair bit of time and this behavior was unbecoming. This was not the girl she knew. This felt like a cry for help. Ruby continued, “You’re not one to well, emote. Other than putting up whatever front this is; but you’ve been way more meaner than usual.”

Weiss’ lips parted as though she was going to say something, her gaze scanning Ruby for a sign that this was indeed genuine care. “Of course it was,” Weiss would think to herself. “This is Ruby. And as she came to register that Ruby was showing compassion for her, despite how unnecessarily cruel she had been to her roommate these past couple days, Weiss couldn’t do it. She couldn’t open up. She was such a disgustingly sweet person, with a heart full of love, and yet Weiss could not budge. “I would rather keep it private.”

“But Weiss, this is clearly bothering you—”

_ **BANG— click** _

Weiss had left.

With a defeated groan, Ruby laid-down on her bed. Looking through her contacts she went immediately for guidance from her older sister. She always could go to her about anything that was bothering her. Fumbling with her phone for a few more seconds than necessary, she sent a text off to her with a tone that sounded a bit hurried but Ruby couldn’t help but feel a bit stressed about the whole ordeal.

-

Passed out on her couch, with the mess of a lion’s mane and drool spilling all over her pillow was none other than Yang Xiao-Long. The star student of Beacon’s Women Boxing League, had a bit too much to drink last night while celebrating whatever made up holiday she had come up with on a whim. When her roommate had asked “Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” The ring of a familiar tone broke though Yang’s dreams and the she-lion burst awake with a roar like groan emitting from her throat. She stretched lazily and reached for her phone.

**Rubes:** SIS! Weiss is majorly peeved and idk what to do!!

This seemed unsurprising to the older sibling who had had her fair share of run-ins with the Ice Queen. Weiss after all wasn’t known for being as calm and collected as another familiar face they all knew. As she grudgingly tried to think of an appropriate response to send her flustered sibling, Yang’s roommate Blake Belladonna strode cooly into their shared living room.  
“You’re finally awake I see.” They said, taking a seat beside Yang and passing her a mug of coffee. Yang gave a quick tip of her head to say thanks.  
“I heard your phone go off and decided it would probably be best to start brewing the coffee for when you woke up. Looks like it took a bit longer than expected.” Blake joked dryly as they leaned back into their seat. Yang took a slow yet careful sip of coffee, enjoying the warmth as the steam flooded her face. Blake really was the best coffee brewer in all the land.  
“Thanks haha, y’know me sometimes I just have one too many Long Islands, could say I had a _Long Continent_.” A mischievous smirk crept its way onto Yang’s lips and she could practically hear Blake groaning. “Aw c’mon it’s funny get a sense of humor Blakey. That was gold!”

Ignoring Yang’s joke, Blake cleared their throat before asking the most obvious question at hand. “Is Ruby alright?” Yang paused seriously, as though contemplating her word choice carefully, before killing the serious mood with her snickering and a light punch to Blake’s shoulder. “It’s just Weiss y’know. She’s acting up. Being like that.” She took a sip of her coffee and let out an ah in satisfaction. Blake made an unamused face.  
She couldn’t help being worried over the younger sibling of their roommate. They had known each other for a bit of time now; meeting on the same day that they had actually met Yang two years ago. Ruby had been helping Yang with moving into the dorm that they used to occupy during the first year and during that time, Blake had developed a fondness for the girl. They had shared reading material here and there, but they never spoke much outside of formal occasions, such as when Ruby would visit Yang on campus. It wasn’t a surprise to Blake to discover that Ruby would be attending Beacon the following year. She could tell that the girl was incredibly smart and being accepted to such a prestigious academy early seemed like something Ruby was more than qualified to accomplish.

Blake had become so lost in thought reminiscing over their memories with Ruby that they hadn’t registered what Yang had been implying until just now. Their ears perked up and her tail began swishing back and forth in an unsteady pattern. “What did she do to Ruby, Yang?” Facing Yang now, their pupils now slit and their voice had taken on a lower more dangerous tone.

“Whoa there! Pull it back a bit there mountain lion.” Yang said, putting aside her mug and gesturing for her roommate to ease it up. Without any effort, Yang pulled her phone back out and proceeded to text Ruby to inquire as to whether or not her sister wanted to come over and discuss the situation about Weiss. It took only a matter of seconds for Ruby to shoot back one of her uncanny fast ‘a-ok’ replies. “Alright there kitty cat Ruby will be over soon, so we can figure it out then okay?”  
Blake nodded in agreement, though their demeanor had not changed.

-

The commute from the campus to Blake and Yang’s shared apartment was not long. She easily cruised by to her destination in approximately fifteen minutes. If it had been any other day she would have been excited for beating her record of sixteen minutes. As she chained her bike up, she caught notice of Blake sitting at the stairs of the entrance waiting for her. According to Yang, Blake had been waiting for her outside the minute they knew Ruby would be coming over.

“Aww waiting for little ol’ me?” Ruby asks as she brings her partner in for an embrace and plants a tiny peck on their lips. Blake gave her a small smile and looked away abashedly, melting into their girlfriend’s touch.

"God, get a room you two!" Yang jokingly shouted from the doorway, leaning with her arms folded. She couldn't help but smile at the two either. "_Actually _I'd prefer if you didn't, I still got that baseball bat from Raven and I'd hate to use it on you Belladonna."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the wait, I'll try getting another chapter out soon. If you want to keep updated with my life I'm rubyrose on tumblr!

A collective silence loomed over the room, the atmosphere taking a dark shift as the trio pondered on what could be wrong with Weiss. While Weiss was known for her cold exterior, they could not help but think perhaps there was something more they weren’t addressing.

Ruby arched a brow in thought, her mind wandering away from the situation as she recalled the shampoo she had been stealing from Blake. Perhaps that was the reason for Weiss’ attitude? Ruby could not say. She hummed a little in annoyance as she continued to think of a cause.

Blake held her arms close to her chest, her brows arched in mild frustration, and a small grimace set on her face. She shot Yang a look that only she could interpret. Yang let out a soft sigh. Blake wasn't much a fan of Weiss, she was surprised how the ice queen stuck two sticks up her ass this time.

**“Okay!”** Came the booming voice of Yang as she lifted hands to motion for everyone to calm down. Ruby jumped in surprise, yipping as she fell onto the ground. Blake jolted, her tail becoming frazzled as it shot outwards. “Haha, sorry guys, but I have an idea,” Yang coolly laughed as she began to stand up from her seat, “I’ll just talk to Weiss, kay?” She winked at the duo who were trying to readjust themselves. “First though, I got a date with Ren, so we’ll have to put a pin in that for now. You two don’t go about being nasty while I’m gone, I got that baseball bat raring and ready to go.” Added Yang with a semi-serious expression, thumb gesturing over towards a baseball bat that sat neatly beside the main entrance. Ruby laughed with a flustered grin pulling at her lips and Blake looked away with a light blush painting her cheeks. “Later pussycats!” And just like that Yang was out and it was just the two of them.

-

As Yang made her way towards the library, she caught sight of Weiss, the living hail storm, who was rushing inside the building. She had to give credit to those accounting majors where it was due; they really liked to overwork themselves. Although she had agreed to talk with Weiss, the girl could not spare the time right now and continued her way towards the library entrance.

She pushed open the doors triumphantly and spotted her boyfriend just across the way. She glided over towards Ren, giving him a quick wave and greeting.

“Yang,” came the soft voice of Ren, “you’re here early.” He gestured with a head tilt towards the seat in front of him. “I would have thought you would have taken your time.”

“Hah, yeah, well, Ruby needed a lil help and ya’ know your girl loves to help her sister!” She replied nonchalantly, tossing her belongings into an empty chair and hopping into the seat beside it. Unzipping the bag, she reached her hand in and rummaged around for her notes. “Hmmmm…” She hummed silently to herself in concentration as she continued to dig. Yang noted that she needed to start organizing her notes before she finally let out an ‘aha!’ and pulled out what she needed. Ren merely rolled his eyes with a quiet smile on his lips.

Yang and Ren had met under normal circumstances. Those circumstances being that they had a class together and Ren was kind enough to study with her. Yang was currently seeking to advance her knowledge in nutritionist courses while Ren was looking into becoming a psychologist; Mind and body as Ren would say when talking about their differences in career paths. As she reminisced about her past with Ren, the boy spoke up.

"Oh? What about if you don't mind me asking" Inquired Ren, eyes lowered as he focused on his notes with his highlighter in hand already marking the necessary information.

"It was nothing to worry too much about.” She brushed the question off, letting out a puff of air as though it were a joking matter. Yang always felt uncomfortable discussing her problems with Ren as he had a habit of analyzing her as though she were his client and he her therapist. It really put a damper on the ‘keep things casual’ relationship she preferred with everyone. Her eyes quickly shifted over towards Weiss who was sitting a few tables behind them. Weiss’ nose was buried deep inside a book.

Ren’s brows arched up curiously as he noticed Yang's attention drifting away. He finally let out a heavy sigh and leaned onto the table with his elbow. "You can't keep closing me off from your issues. I care about you and want to help."

"Ren, please, it's nothing" Yang denied further, eyes plastered now onto the notes she was pretending to read over.

"It is something.”

Yang stood up abruptly, annoyance painting her expression as she glared at Ren. "Ren! you're not my therapist, now cut it out or I'm leaving!"

"Yang—"

Without so much as another thought, Yang began packing up her dishevelled notes into her bag and left the scene.

-

Back at the apartment, Blake and Ruby had been having a bit of alone time together. Kisses were swapped between one another, hands feeling each other’s bodies as they finally were able to be close enough to hold one another in the tight embraces they craved desperately. Their kissing session was cut shorter than expected as Ruby’s phone began to ring a familiar ring they all knew.

"Oh! It's my mom!" Ruby pulled herself off her girlfriend and sat herself neatly on the couch the duo had been monopolizing.

"Which one?" Inquired Blake with a slight snort. It was hard keeping track of Ruby's parents; Her and Yang both had two moms and one dad, not including the nosey uncle who might as well have been another dad.

"The angry one." Ruby said plainly as she answered her phone. "Hey mom! Whatcha calling for?"

"Hey there, rosebud!" Raven couldn't help but smile when she heard her daughter's voice so chipper as usual. "I need you to pick up Yang. She came home smelling like straight up gin. I’d also appreciate it if you didn’t tell your mother it was me that spilled the milk over the kitchen floor and covered it with the rug and instead, we blame your drunken sister. It’ll be our little secret. Thanks sweetie.” Sadly, Summer was behind her wife as she made the call. The phone clicked and Ruby turned towards Blake.

"What did she want?"

"Uh, something about milk but also we need to pick up my sister, she's drinking again." Answered Ruby as she got up, slipping on Blake’s hoodie.

"Ugh, I hate when she drinks her emotions." Blake grumbled as she stood up in preparation to depart. Blake was used to her best friend drinking to cope with her emotional problems, however, Yang had promised she would start cutting back on it and it upset Blake to see her friend in this state.

The two gave each other a quick peck on the lips as they left.

-

As Blake and Ruby drove over to the little cozy house that Raven, Summer, and Tai shared, the two caught sight of Yang’s bike parked lazily outside. They shot each other a knowing look and Blake sighed. Yang was already drunk when she got there.

Ruby was nervous, guilt eating at her as the idea of Yang’s drunken escapades tonight being her fault flooded her thoughts. Though the fault could also be Ren’s as the couple was not known for being loving but rather for the many arguments they would get into when it came to Yang’s inability to open up. She was still deep in thought as the two of them walked up to the door. Blake knocked for her. 

Summer was the one to answer, the motherly expression Ruby had come to adore gracing the older woman’s features as she greeted her daughter, “Hey there, my little petal.” She gave Ruby and Blake a quick hug and let the two in. As they walked in, they could hear Raven grumbling in the kitchen as she cleaned up the mess she made earlier. Summer turned to the two girls and then crossed her arms. “Yang’s up in her room. She doesn’t want to talk to me or your mother about what’s happening here, but we got her to calm down at least.”

“I’ll talk to her, don’t worry mom!” Exclaimed the now chipper Ruby as she walked up the stairs with newfound determination. Ruby had a connection with Yang. They were siblings after all and had been there for each other through many events. There was rarely ever a secret hidden from each other.

As Ruby’s figure disappeared up the staircase, Summer turned her attention toward Blake and gave her a knowing grin. Blake tensed up at the sudden expression.

“So,” began the older woman with a slight chuckle, “you’re dating my daughter huh?” Summer hadn’t interacted with Blake as often as she would have liked, save for the few times when they would bring things over to the apartment or dorm.

“Yes, I am.” Replied Blake coolly. 

“God, we have similar taste.” 

“Excuse me?” Replied Blake with a puzzled look on her face until Raven walked into the living room.

“Okay Summer, kitchen’s clean. Am I off the hook now?”

“Okay, I understand.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby stood in front of Yang’s door, her hand lingering over the fixture as she contemplated knocking. An unsure expression sat perched on her face, her brows furrowed in thought. Knowing Yang, she most likely was laying on her bed listening to a playlist she had crafted for when she was in moods such as these. Swallowing any hesitation, Ruby finally knocked on the door and announced that she was coming in. 

When she entered the room, she saw Yang laying across her bed. Her arms laid underneath her, propping up her head as she lightly tapped her foot to the beat that Ruby could only faintly hear through Yang’s headphones. She was staring at her ceiling lost in thought. 

“Hey, sis.” Ruby would greet as she casually made her way over, sitting at the edge of Yang’s bed. Yang grabbed her phone and paused her music before sliding her headphones off. 

“Hey.” 

“Whatcha listenin’ to?” 

“Kate Bush.” 

“That bad huh?” 

A silence lingered in the room, awkwardness setting in as they twiddled their thumbs. The elephant in the room was becoming unbearable. It was always hard for them to initiate a conversation to talk about their feelings. Ruby had a difficult time handling other people’s emotions and understanding them. Yang was the opposite. 

Clearing her throat, Ruby started. “So, taking it the date went poorly.” She shifted around awkwardly, trying to get a better look at her sister’s expression. “I know you hate talking about relationship junk, but this is important and I’m here for you.” 

Yang looked at Ruby and then over to her prosthetic arm. When she was drunk it always started acting up. Thinking about her relationship problems had a similar effect. Her hand lingered over the robotic attachment and a small sigh passed through her lips. Yang had willingly put herself between Adam and Blake, saving her friend but losing her arm in the process when Adam broke it beyond healing. This all transpired a year ago when Blake’s ex-boyfriend had tracked them down to that remote location. Of course, Yang had no regrets saving one of her closest if not her best friend, but it had made their relationship complicated for a while. Luckily, they were able to talk it through and work it out together. With a final sigh she turned her attention back over towards her concerned sibling who was staring at her with puppy-dog eyes.

“I know you’re here for me Rubes, but it’s me stuff lil’ sis.” She grumbled the last part. 

“Yang, your stuff is my stuff too! I know stuff with Ren’s been weird since he’s always psychoanalyzing everyone, but he does care for you.” Ruby said with a nod of her head. It was hard for Yang to talk about herself because of the experiences she’s dealt with throughout her life, crafting her into someone who couldn’t open up. 

“That’s the thing! I don’t want a therapist.” Yang huffed, looking away from her sister, “I want a relationship with someone. Someone I can meet up and chill with.” 

“Then… Maybe it’s time to end it ya know? Ren isn’t going to magically change into the person you want. We both know change takes time and sometimes the best way for that to happen is distance.” The huntress said with her arms crossed in thought. Ruby was a smart cookie for her age. 

Yang looked away from her sister and back at the ceiling and before she knew tears pricked at her eyes. “R-Rubes, I don’t want to be alone.” Her voice began cracking up and the tears wouldn’t stop now. “I’m… I’m pathetic!” 

“No, you’re not! You’re the bravest person I know, Yang!” She cradled her elder sister in her arms, her own tears threatening to burst forth. She couldn’t bare seeing her sister in pain. The number of shared tears between one another throughout the years strengthened their bond. 

“I’m not brave!” 

“Yes, you are! You saved Blake! You’re the best big sister I could ask.” She blurted, tears streaming down her face. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Yang! You’re so important to me!” 

Yang gripped her sister closer, burying her head in the other’s hair. “I’m gonna blow snot in your hair, dork.” Yang laughed, the tears caking her sister’s hair. 

“Aw, come on sis! Chin up!” 

“You sound like dad.” 

“And you sound like a whale!” Retorted Ruby as she patted her older sister’s hair. “It’s pretty late now. Wanna sleep here for the night?” 

Wiping away her tears, Yang answered with a simple nod before getting up from her bed and then immediately plopping back down. “We should tell mom I’m done being wacko” 

“Being stressed isn’t wack.” 

“It sure feels wack. But I mostly feel tired too.” The blonde huntress yawned, stretching her arms up above her head. “Would you mind telling mom for me?” 

Ruby gave a simple nod in reply. Yang laid back down into her bed, drifting to sleep from how heavy her eyes felt. 

\- 

Ruby headed downstairs and was greeted by the lovely sight of Blake huddled on the sofa, sleeping soundly. A quick look at the clock and Ruby realized it was midnight. Her talk with Yang had lasted a long time. 

Creeping quietly, she made her way over towards her girlfriend and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before squeezing her way into their arms. 

Blake’s eyes fluttered open. “Did it go okay?” Questioned Blake groggy ; was still half asleep. 

“Just peaches!” Replied Ruby in her cutesy tone as she turned to face Blake. “We’ll talk about it more in the morning.” 

Nuzzling Blake’s neck, she breathed in the other’s scent and exhaled. It was calming, it was safe, it was home to her. Her thoughts drifted and soon, so did she.

Everything was fine for now.

  
  



End file.
